Math Adventure to the Moon Credits
Lionsgate Chris D'Angelo Productions Leapfrog Leapfrog presents in association with Lionsgate and Chris D'Angelo Productions Executive Producers Chris D'Angelo Anne Parducci Michael Rathauser LeapFrog Producer Anthony Greene Music Composed by Craig Dobbin & Brian Mann Written by Mark Young Directed by Bob Nesler "Math Adventure to the Moon" A Chris D'Angelo Productions/Lionsgate Production Executive Producer Chris D'Angelo Post Production Supervisor Ron Myrick Producer Sylvia Edwards Associate Producer Kim Harlow Production Coordinators Mimi Andrews Scott Mouro Production Assistants Kelly Whyte Sarah Parga Editors Tony Mark Rocio Martinez Goff Additional Writing by Rachael Tobener Chris D'Angelo Songs Written by Craig Dobbin & Brian Mann Titles by Christine Steele Background Design Eric Clark Drew Gentle Jim Hickey Collette Van Mierlo Color Design Cynthia McIntosh Character Design Alex Kirwan Ernie Gilbert Prop Design Eric Clark Storyboard Artists Greg Garcia Eddie Houchins Elaine Hultgren Enrique Braxton May Rafael Rosado Design/Storyboard Clean Up Dana Jo Granger Nick Kunin Track Reading Slightly Off Track Final Checking Wendy Jacobsmeyer Sheet Directors Ron Myrick Michel Lyman Eddie Houchins Voice Recording Director Mark Young Casting Sabrina Young Cast Dorothy Elias-Fahn Robert Mark Klein Cindy Robinson Richard Rosenblatt Jessica Straus Production Services Provided by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. For Wang Film Production Executive James Wang Production Sharon Huang Susan Chen Layout Supervisor Joe Chen Animation Supervisors Alice Cho Ricky Shen Jessie Hsiung Audio Services Provided by Salami Studios Joe Pizzulo Gary Falcone Regina Gibson-Broome Dialogue Recorded at Salami Studios Audio Post Production Dialogue Editor/Dialogue Mixer Devon Bowman Assistant Dialogue Mixer Jonathan Palomo Abelardo Audio Post Production Salami Studios Audio Post Production Sound Design Paul Menichini, M.P.S.E. Foley Mixer Jeff Kettle Foley Artist Cynthia Merrill Re-recording Mixer Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Special Thanks Hollywood Production Center Truman van Dyke Company Richard Sigler For Lionsgate Executive Producers Anne Parducci Michael Rathhauser Marketing Alison Widdoes Tanya Wolkoff Public Relations Jodie Magid Jennifer Sandler Rob Scheer Publicity Leanne Day Packaging Amy Texter Legal Wendy Jaffe David Waary Amanda Ellis Sam Wollman Trailer George Bolling DVD Production Dustin Dean For LeapFrog Art Director Michael Mattesi LeapFrog Audio Director Stephen Lam Producers Kimberly Cannon Erin Gray Anthony Greene Mark Tellegen Marketing Aude Guerin Legal Robert Lattuga Anna Silva Carmelia Stanton Curriculum Advisors Tara Higgins Carolyn Jaynes Jody Levos Deborah Evans Special Thanks You to the LeapFrog Executive Team Jeffrey G. Katz Nancy MacIntyre Craig Hendrickson Mike Houlahan David Schwartz Ada Duan Doug Carlucci Khalid Roberts Math Adventure to the Moon This is a work fiction. All Characters and events portrayed in this work are fictional and any resemblance to the real people or incidentals is purely coincidental. Copyright ©2009 LeapFrog Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved including the right to reproduce, in whole or in part, any part, portion or portion of this work in any form. LEAPFROG, the LeapFrog logo, the LeapFrog Learning Path logo, MATH ADVENTURE TO THE MOON, the LeapFrog characters, and SEE THE LEARNING are trademarks or registered trademarks of LeapFrog Enterprises, Inc. Leapfrog Chris D'Angelo Productions Lionsgate Category:Lionsgate Productions Category:Chris D'Angelo Productions Category:Video Credits Category:Leapfrog Category:Lions Gate Films Home Entertainment Category:End Credits